Finding my other half
by Theonlywhaleking
Summary: The adventurer "R-Coon" sets out to find his long lost brother
1. Chapter 1

I sit on top of the old skyscrapper, just looking over the dark world before me. Some folks tell me about a nicer "Oo", but I don't believe them. I think back at my life so far and wonder why it's so odd. For example, I spent the majority of my life without a name. Folks just started calling me "R-Coon" on account of my apparently iconic hat. Besides the lack of a name, I grew up without a real family. I was raised for a few years by an Orc by the name of Skredge. I hated that man with all my might. He may have sent me to school and fed me to the minimum, but he talked to me like I was a wuse and a moron. I was sick of it all, so I ran away at the age of 6, but i'm sure he doesn't miss me. I spent a few days wandering with little supplies of water until I found a young horse, with wings! I was amazed by the sight and I couldn't help but run over to it with a goofy smile on my face. I walked closer and my smile turned to worry. The pegasus was shivering cold. I pick him up and carried him to a crashed air plane. I put him in a seat and he looked up at me with confusion, but that look went away when I similed with concern to show my intentions of kindness. I left the winged horse to sleep while I searched the plane. I found some food, water, med-kits, and other equipment. At that moment, I realized I was at home. I then spent a few years living on a set schedule, wake up, feed the pegasus, eat, loot for food, purify water, go home, then sleep. It is only a year later that a man walks into my home and points a shotgun in my face and demands food and water. I grabbed some food and began to walk back to him, but I was suddenly filled with rage. I dropped the food and water, smacked the shotgun up and watched as a hole was blown into the ceiling. I kicked him in the stomach and watched as he dropped the gun. Needless to say, the man passed that day from a bullet wound to the head. It's odd now to think that I killed a man for the first time when I was only 8. But time continued to pass, and I found myself doing more. By then, Iron Fury (the pegasus), was fully grown and I decided to adventure around on his back, with only my shotgun to protect me. I had done a lot since then, like defeating robots, spiders, and executing many criminals. The many intense situations caused me to grow up faster and faster. By the age of 12, my sense of responsibility was that of what I guess to be a 30 year old. I'm 13 now and am simply known as a hero how, which I find ridiculous. Just because I do what's right is not grounds for the title of "hero". I don't care if i'm the only one who will do what's right, I don't need to be labeled anyway. Because if there's one thing i've learned, it's that life isn't always fun, kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I hopped on Iron Fury and we flew home. It was a slow crime day, but slow doesn't mean good. I walked into my grounded plane of a home and sat down. Ever since I moved here, I've been working on the place. I fashioned a bed out of the plane seats, I've hooked up a generator I found so I could power the kitchen, and I made Iron Fury his own room by clearing out a few seats and putting up a wall and cutting in a door.

I lay back and shut my eyes and drift into my dreams. Dreaming stopped being amazing after awhile for me because I've seen it all. I've flown, fought monsters, and done generally amazing things that just stopped being amazing. But this dream was odd, it was so vivid and realistic, as if I was actually there. In the dream, I was an infant, just lying in a forest nest to another infant, another human infant to be precise. I wasn't truly amazed, well, it was probably because I was still a baby in this dream. But, we just sort of lied there, until the child next to me clumsily stood up and began to waddle away. Infant me began to cry of abandonment as he waddled off. That was when I woke up, breathing deeply with a tear running down my cheek. I noticed my hat on the ground and picked it up. "I must've been thrashing..." I thought to myself. I put my racoon skin hat back on and began to evaluate the dream. Something so vivid like had to mean something, but I decided to let it go, there were more dire things to worry about other than silly dreams...


End file.
